


Jorah return revisited

by daphne92



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Jonerys Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne92/pseuds/daphne92
Summary: Jealousy took over Jorah when he returned to Dragonstone and found Daenerys with Jon at her side
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 14





	Jorah return revisited

The day Jorah returned in service of his Queen should have been a happy  
day for both, with Daario out of the way he hoped to truly confess his  
feelings to his beloved Queen but when he arrived on the shore the  
blood freezed in his veins, there was a man with Daenerys, younger than  
him, that boy looked like a king at the queen side.  
-Jorah! Did you find the cure like i asked you?- asked Daenerys with a  
lovely smile.  
-Yes my Queen, i ve returned to your service- he answered bowing his  
head, surprised by the Queen hug.  
-This is Jon Snow, the king in the north- introduced him Daenerys, with  
a suble touch of Snow elbow.  
-Glad to meet you, i served at the wall, with your father- said Jon  
smiling, extending his hand, while watching Danaerys.  
-Ned Stark bas...son- said Jorah, correcting himself, fully know how  
much his Queen hated the word "bastard".  
-Yes, the bastard of winterfell- said Jon, not ashamed, he used his  
status like an armor, just like Tyrion told him.  
-A king- said Daenerys smiling at Jon.  
-For now- said Jon looking Daenerys cleary infatuated.  
-Who knows Jon Snow, maybe it will be a permanent situation- said the  
Queen criptically.  
-Can i escort you inside Queen Daenerys?- said Jon offering his arm to  
the Targaryen Queen.  
-With pleasure King Jon, welcome home Jorah- said Dany after a last  
smile to Jorah.  
-Thank you my Queen- said Jorah, staring angrily at the king.  
-Why is he here?- asked Jorah to Tyrion when the couple was gone.  
-He is in search of a pleasurable alliance i suppose- told him Tyrion,  
smirking behind his cup.  
-I don't like him- said Jorah.  
-She is falling for him, this time it's different, let her go old bear,  
she has found his king- told him with compassion Tyrion.  
-She will be the queen of my heart untill the day i die- whispered  
Jorah watching her, while she introduced King Jon to her dragons.  



End file.
